You're not like that! You're perfect
by Harryba
Summary: After another horrible day at school, Finn starts to listen to the bullies who call him fat, and becomes self-secluded. When his friends try to offer him help, will he take it? What will this involve? How far will this bromance go?


**Okay, a new story. This one has, I hope, a bit more of a serious tone to it than my other stories. The warning are for the rest of the story. These warnings are self-hate, smut, possible self-harm (But only on a small level if I go that far) and more smut.**

"…and that, Tits McGee, is my theory about how when you get older you are going to become a travelling, self-employed flood protection unit using your sand-bag man-boobs to protect families and their homes from torrential rain and fast flowing water!" spoke the harsh words of the biggest and bitchiest bully in the entire school; Santana Lopez.

All of these insults were aimed at Finn, Finn Hudson. He made the mistake of accidently joking about Santana's sexuality. If he recalls, it was something to do with lesbian vampires, but, still, it was a few weeks ago, so, why was she still mad?

"Why are you always so defensive Santana? Is it because you're scared? Scared that you will only be known as 'that bitch Spaniard' when you graduate?" Finn retaliated. Fair play, he was never good at trash talking or comebacks, but, seemingly, this was a first time for something. She seemed quite hurt, perhaps because she recognised the truth, or because Finn accidentally confused her ethnicity.

"What was that, Chubs? I couldn't hear you behind the rolls of flab covering just about every inch of you freakishly large body." She retaliated. People were gathering now, trying to see who the victor was in this little fight.

"The same can be said about your boobs. I mean, you did get them pumped, didn't you?" he smirked in response. Suddenly, Santana's patience was worn down, and she simply grabbed his tee-shirt by the scruff below his neck, and forced him into the locker and with a crash of metal, she was essentially face-to-face with him.

She began to talk aggressively and harshly. "Listen. I'm sure people respect you because you a) a footballer and b) the iceberg that sunk the Titanic, but, this is how it's going to go down." She was as sly as a snake, lashing at the poor boy with every insult she could. "You're going to take the two hidden elephant babies that your smuggling underneath your shirt and you're going go and waddle right back to the cafeteria. I hear they are serving up your favourite food. Everything!"

With a harsh yelp and a thud, she threw the tall teen into the locker a second time, and then strutted away. She was the winner, and he was, as usual, a loser.

He walked to the bathroom. When he got there, he found himself a cubical, and locked himself inside, sitting on the toilet seat. Then, looking at his palms, he began to shed tears. Santana insults were a day-to-day occurrence for Finn, but, this time something had changed. Perhaps it was a collection of the fat-jokes and the violent attacks, but, Finn felt like for the first time, he was useless.

Maybe he was, like Santana said, some sort of waste-of-a-lot-of-space. Sobbing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket shakily. No matter what Santana said, he wanted proof. He flicked through all of the photos with him and his friends in them. In every one of them, he was standing next to Puck, Sam, Mike, any of the boys, and he looked like some sort of giant baby. All of the boys in glee had perfect bodies, and, Finn was nowhere near that.

Punching the wall of the cubical, he exhaled loudly, before growling. He had attempted to diet, and just when he thought that he was making progress, it seemed like he had not lost any weight, and only gained it. He now understood the reason why he subconsciously wore a vest underneath he shirt so whenever he had football practice and he got changed, people wouldn't see his naked chest. He was ashamed, and only realised it now.

The door of the bathroom swung open for a few seconds, and he could hear some of the other lads laughing and joking about what Santana had said, and he could make out that they were agreeing that he was fat, so, when the door swung open a second time in the same half an hour or so, Finn pulled his legs up, so that he was completely hidden.

"Dude, are you in here? I know you are!" shouted the familiar voice of Sam. Finn didn't want to seem helpless, so, he gulped, and replied. "Y..yeah, i'm fine. I'm urm…see you in a minute?"

Sam Evans had been friends with Finn for nearly two years, and, while he admittedly didn't know much about math or science, he prides himself on knowing about when people are upset, and when people are hiding it. "Well, if you are certain, you can come out and play football with Puck and I later?" he asked, although his tone kind of demanded it more than pleasantly asked it.

* * *

The day went slowly for Finn. He was nowhere to be found at lunch or break-time, and spent most of the lessons sitting at the back, silently staring into space, contemplating his weight. By the time it was the end of the day, and the boys went out to play on the football field, he didn't even seem interested. It was even just a friendly throw-about, but, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead, he sat at the side, and convinced his friends that he was feeling a little ill, and didn't want to stress himself out.

The afternoon went by slowly, and Finn was hoping that the other lads would give in and go home, so that he could find his way home and lock himself in his bedroom, away from the world. While the other kids had a fun time tackling one another and enjoying themselves, he was sitting twiddling his thumbs. If other boys thought that he was overweight, then, why would Sam, Puck and Mike think any differently?

Towards the end of the session, the boys walked over to the edge of the pitch. The evening was hot, and the boys were sweaty, which, in a way, reassured the tall teen that it was a good idea to stay at the side-lines.

Without any permission or requirements, Puck pulled his vest-top over his head, to try and cool himself down. This was normal. Finn's glance switched to his body.

"Why can't I be hot like that? Why can't I have killer abs?" he thought to himself. "Oh, crap! I just thought _that _way about a boy? No, I'm just looking for some note about how…no…? CRAP!"

Finn seemed frustrated that he looked at Puck in that way. Without saying goodbye, he grabbed his bag, slipped it over his shoulder and rushed away. He couldn't think straight. "CRAP!"

* * *

**Please leave reviews if you liked the story so far. The next chapter can expect some Sam/Finn bromance and some detailed descriptions of Sam's body. LUSH!**


End file.
